


blessings of the moon

by computereality



Category: Naruto
Genre: (others mentioned but theyre not important that much), (well not rly but), Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, Possession, mentioned blood and suggested cannibalism but nothing graphic, spirit possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computereality/pseuds/computereality
Summary: izuna never got his peace.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	blessings of the moon

by night, madara dreams.  
he dreams of flesh that soon finds its way to the earth. he dreams of its killers too, warriors who harvested death.  
he dreams of his father, who just lost his firstborn son, attacking the group of senju and slaughtering them, ripping their meat from bones with bare teeth. screaming, weeping.  
he dreams of the dead, his older brother who can only be seen through grey mist.  
he dreams of izuna. whispers on his dead lips, like asking great god for mercy. madara never understands what he truly says.  
and then he wakes up, wondering if the dead think the blood of the enemies is a gift.

* * *

hashirama looks like he decays.  
in the office, tiredness so obvious on his face. he is so similar to his deceased father, but hashirama doesn’t want to be compared to him.  
and then, madara can’t sleep. nightmares of his brothers being slaughtered by butsuma, _that monster_ , over and over again, the memories he didn’t know he remembered.  
“wait for the brightest of nights, when the strongest is your shadow.” madara hears.  
“izuna?” he asks the wind, but it does not answer.  
he wonders if he really went insane.

* * *

burn on his eyes, thanks to the moonlight and tiredness.  
he thinks of the graves, deep in the woods, where his family lays, getting peace they never got during their lives. and he gets there barefoot, skin to soil.  
“in the end, only the dead shall remain” he hears his brother, again. “and i will guide your aim.”  
madara doesn’t see him, but he lets his mind surrender to the moonlight.

* * *

by night, izuna takes what is his.  
guiding, letting madara see, welcoming him to the feast.  
izuna is making quick work of the people he despises the most, mangekyou sharingan enlightening them with death.  
the moonlight helps him, guiding the way to find a final victim, his blood to pay the price.  
walking through crimson sinking into the earth. smell of violence, fear of those who were not prepared.  
and the man is before him, the man who cheated death way too long.  
“it won’t bring him back, madara.” tobirama whispers. “but i can.”  
but izuna hopes that he will no longer awaken.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how to think abt this one. highly experimental.  
> may or may not be related to [chosen of the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248837). you decide.  
> i was high on sleeping meds wondering why senju disappeared and that's what i came up with.  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
